


The Reverse Surprise

by So_Ginelle



Series: The IwaOi Experience [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I can't write fluff usually, I really have nothing else to say, It's Oikawa's birthday and Iwaizumi throws him a party, M/M, absolute cuteness ensues, but really, cuteness, this is just fluffy, this was such a struggle for me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: During their last year of high school, Oikawa had started to get stressed out during his last semester and everyone had noticed. Iwaizumi decides that as a surprise, he is going to throw Oikawa a grand birthday party to try to surprise him and get his spirits up, even though they would be leaving high school. Hajime sets up this amazing surprise birthday for Tooru, who was beyond surprised, but doesn't take a second to relax during the party and works during it to make sure everything is perfect. While a video is playing of Aoba Johsai's success during their three years on the team, Oikawa comes to sit next to Hajime and asks him when he's going to get the present he really wanted for his birthday.





	The Reverse Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is way too much fluff and I struggled the entire way through this fic. If I made a mistake somewhere or if something doesn't fit, please tell me. This was really just way too much fluff for me to concentrate on. Again, even though I have put this fic inside my IwaOi Experience series, this oneshot has nothing to do with The Space Between Us. I will tell you when a fic has to do with that particular fic.

"Iwaizumi? Earth to Iwaizumi..."

"Makki, he's not listening. Let's just keep setting up."

"Hajime!"

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi Hajime straightened up and brought himself back to reality. He had been lost in thought, but there was no time to get lost, when people would be arriving in any minute. He didn't want this occasion and event to be ruined due to the apartment not being set up in a timely manner. He had come back to Makki snapping his fingers in his face, trying to get him out of his daze. "Sorry, I was just... I was thinking," Iwa had said softly, starting to move again.

It wasn't like Iwaizumi to be in such a state of distraction. He was usually one to always have a clear mind and know what he wanted and how he wanted to get it done. But this entire thing was causing him to rethink his steady and powerful mind. "Where are the... You know, the red blow up things that look like-" Iwa had to stop himself, because Makki was trying to set up the plastic space shuttles and he looked like he was about to break them. "Makki, stop! Stop. I'll do those, just... go get the cups and plates out."

The other boy had looked at Iwa and he raised an eyebrow. He apparently didn't like being told to do something else, but Iwa couldn't help it. He wanted this to go as perfectly as it possibly could. If things were broken, it wouldn't be as perfect as it could possibly be. "They're in the kitchen. Stop worrying, okay? We have time."

This was the deal. Iwaizumi was busy with Mattsun and Makki, working away to set up a birthday party. They were trying to set it up for the captain of their volleyball team, which meant the birthday had to be set up to match his personality. Oikawa loved the idea of aliens and spaceships and UFOs, so what better way to celebrate his birthday than throw a space-themed birthday party?

The issue came with everything that had to be put into the party, though. Throwing a space-themed party wasn't as easy as it seemed. Iwaizumi had to go into so many different nerdy shops to find half of this stuff, and he had to order the rest of it online, just so it would be set up as perfectly as possible. "I just want it to be a surprise, okay? I want it to go perfectly, and it can't go perfectly if it's not set up in time." Iwaizumi was just stressing out far too much, although he had an idea of why he was stressing out.

It was possible that the boy was stressing out because he wanted it to be a perfect party for Oikawa, his best friend in the entire world. But it could also be due to the fact that he wanted it to be perfect so he could impress Oikawa and get him to see just how great Iwaizumi really was.

Truthfully, Iwaizumi had been having a hard time in his life with his romantic life and hanging onto people. Sure, his Aoba Johsai friends stuck around and they would always be there for him, but he hadn't had as much time for them as he would have liked. It was the first year he didn't see them all nearly every day. It was the first time in his life that he didn't have his friends close to him. He had a couple friends at university, but they weren't comparable to the group he had once called his best friends.

He was excited to see all of them, but he was actually more excited to see his once captain. Oikawa had been offered a fancy volleyball scholarship, which was why he hardly had the chance to see him and was excited he would finally get the chance. He was also excited to hear about his volleyball team and how he was training for the national team.

It was only a semester before they were finally released to go to college when Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa had been stressing out much more than normal. It pained Iwaizumi to know that his best friend was struggling and in an emotional state of turmoil. It really wasn't like him to be in such a state, but Iwa realized that there really was nothing more he could do about it. They left it at that and they had spoken to each other since starting their college careers, but it had been very minimal to say the least.

The reason Hajime desperately wanted to throw this party for Oikawa was because of the state he had seen Oikawa in the semester before their high school lives were done. He wanted Oikawa to see that he, and the rest of the Seijoh team, really did still appreciate him.

After another half hour, Iwaizumi was thankful of all the work he and the other two boys had put in to make this set up such a success. Now, Hajime wouldn't actually know if the set up and decorations were successful until after the party was over, but Hajime had hours to wait until that time came. The party wouldn't be over for a least three hours. People had finally started to arrive and Hajime was wandering around, telling people what was where and when they needed to hide for surprising Oikawa.

It was only another half hour that they had to wait. Everyone got into place, they flipped off the lights, and waited for Oikawa to come through the door.

Hearing Oikawa come to the door, people were snickering and trying not to laugh out of excitement. Iwaizumi had to shush them, because he wanted this to be one of the biggest surprises Oikawa had ever witnessed. Iwaizumi couldn't be certain that this surprise would really be that great, nor was he sure that it would be Oikawa's biggest, but he just hoped that Oikawa would be surprised.

The front door opened. Oikawa had come through the door, pulling his gym bag inside and sighing gently. Iwaizumi was a little concerned that this wasn't the right time for a party, but it was the boy's birthday. It had to be a good enough time.

Once the lights were flipped on, everyone yelled at the same time. "Surprise! Happy birthday, Oikawa!" There were party streamers and Makki as well as Mattsun had started spraying silly string in Oikawa's face, getting him to gasp and stumble away with a screech. The screech was followed up by laughter, though, and it was so good to see Oikawa's smiling face and hear that bubbly laugh.

"St-stop! Makki! Mattsun!" Oikawa said. The pair finally stopped and Oikawa was just doing his best to get the silly string out of his face and hair. It was a relief to hear that the male was still laughing, though. "What is all of this?" he asked, looking at everyone.

Iwaizumi stepped forward and smiled, prepared for a speech. But he figured everyone was sick of hearing him talk, telling them where things were and when things were happening, so he decided to make it short and sweet. "Most everyone here wants to celebrate an amazing birthday with you. Since we know how stressed out you've been lately, and it was sad to think you'd left school all stressed out, we wanted to show you that we all still support you and care for you. So, on behalf of the entire Aoba team, here we are, wishing you a happy birthday. So happy birthday, captain," Hajime said.

A loud applause and cheers started to erupt after Iwaizumi's speech. Oikawa gave such a surprised smile and he looked to be tearing up, which Iwa really didn't want at all, but the smile told him that the tears were, at the very least, happy tears. "Thank you, guys... thank you so much..." Oikawa said and he hummed, trying to brighten up his face. "So you all put work into this, let us start the party!" Oikawa said. There was another cheer and everyone went around to the different partying stations. There was a station for games, another station for everyone to write Oikawa notes. There was a snack table, and finally, all of Oikawa's birthday gifts. Iwaizumi hadn't gotten Oikawa a gift, exactly, but he figured the party and everything he put into the celebration was gift enough. Makki and Mattsun only chipped in a little bit, so they got Oikawa a gift as well.

Things really did seem to be going well and everything was going smoothly, but it was only going so smoothly because of Hajime. Not only did he set up the entire party, he was going around the party and fixing problems that were happening. "There's not enough soda!" or "We need more pencils for the game..." were just some of the few problems that started showing up. Hajime was right there to fix them all.

An hour or so passed, and everyone wanted Oikawa to open his gifts. This event would be a fun one, and an event that Iwaizumi could relax for. He sat in the back, behind everyone, to watch everyone and everything that was going on. He would hate for the birthday to be ruined by something happening, so he was still in overdrive to make sure everything was perfect. The boy wasn't likely to get a break anytime soon.

"Oh, thank you Kyoutani! I like the sweatshirt a lot. I actually needed a new sweatshirt," Oikawa said and everyone hummed, nodding. Hajime was making a list on his phone to remember to thank everyone specifically in a thank you card for the gifts they got Oikawa. Not that it was really his responsibility to do such a thing, but he wanted to show everyone just how grateful he truly was to all of their efforts. So, there he was, still making a list and working during the party.

Kindaichi's gift was next, and he ended up getting Oikawa a game that he had wanted for some time now. Then there was Yahaba's gift, which Iwaizumi really hadn't paid too much attention too, just because he went into the kitchen to go grab more snacks to put out. He was still in overdrive and Makki came into the kitchen with a sigh. "Hajime, you need a break. You've been working non stop. Have you even taken a minute to relax and enjoy the party you've put so much effort into?" he asked, leaning against the counter that Iwa was using to put more salsa into a bowl.

That question wasn't really fair in Iwaizumi's opinion, but he sighed as he looked to Makki. "No, I haven't. But I can't relax when something else could possibly go wrong and things need to be done still. I have to make sure everything goes right or the birthday will be ruined," Iwaizumi said, as if it were obvious.

Letting out a sigh, Makki shook his head as he looked at his old teammate. "Hard ass... Nothing is going to go wrong. Everyone is having a blast. If something happens, you can handle it then. You don't have to prevent things from going wrong."

Apparently, Iwaizumi thought he did. But that was really just the unfortunate part. Iwaizumi couldn't see that he deserved to enjoy this party, when he was the reason this party had even happened to begin with. This was just how Iwaizumi had always been, though. He was always on edge and he never gave himself a chance to relax. It was a sad life to live, but it was just how he had always been.

Leaving the kitchen, Makki went to go see what other gifts Oikawa had gotten. Iwaizumi was behind him, going to the snack table to refill it with more snacks so people didn't go hungry and there was plenty there to pick from.

After just another few minutes, Oikawa had let out another laugh. "Well thank you, everyone! I definitely appreciate all of your gifts. This party is also just incredible and I don't know what I did to deserve this, honestly. I want you all to know how much I appreciate all of you," Oikawa said as he stood up. Everyone seemed to give Oikawa a confirmation sound and went back to partying.

When the party continued, Iwaizumi had to gather everyone up so they could watch a little short video. It was something else that Hajime had put together and he made it themed, just like everything else in the apartment. It was a video of Seijoh through their three years of being together, but Hajime had set the video to a space-themed song and had space decorations flying through the video, as well as different space references. It was the one thing he was certain that he could relax for.

Once he made sure everyone was seated, Iwaizumi stood at the front of the room, where he had a screen and a projector set up. He had it all set up and he smiled to everyone. "So, I know it's lame, Oikawa, but I decided that my gift to you, on top of this party, would be a video of all the different videos and pictures we've gathered through the three years we had on the team together. Before you were even our trashy captain." Iwaizumi grinned as everyone let out a laugh. Oikawa pouted a bit and went to the snack table. "This video is for you, so you have to be sitting down for this."

"Just start it and I'll sit down when I'm done getting a drink," Oikawa said as he started pouring his glass of something or other. Hajime sighed and he waited a few more seconds, but he knew that the video took a little while to actually start. So he hit play and made sure the volume was adjusted properly before going to sit down. The video really was a cute one and everyone would hopefully enjoy it.

As Hajime settled down and watched the opening scene start, everyone seemed to laugh at the fact that Hajime had picked the Star Wars theme for the beginning, and different pictures from everyone had started coming up. Oikawa had actually chosen to sit down right next to Hajime at that moment, and it was actually making Hajime a bit nervous. Why? He couldn't be certain of anything right now, but it was making him nervous like nothing else.

When the video really started, everyone started commenting, laughing, gasping at certain pictures, and making jokes about the old teammates. "Hey, Hajime," Oikawa whispered as he leaned in a little closer to Iwaizumi. The darker-haired boy jumped and looked at the sandy-haired boy, who was smiling back at him. "You put this party together? All on your own?" he asked.

At least Oikawa seemed to appreciate all of the hard work that Iwaizumi had put into the party. He felt a bit of relief start to course through him at that moment. "Yeah, I did. Makki and Mattsun helped a little bit to set up and they went over the ideas with me, but I came up with the whole idea," Hajime said softly.

Sitting up and straightening as he started to watch the video, he smiled and laughed at some of the pictures on the screen. Then a video came up and it was a video someone had recorded when the team started to decide on the next captain of the volleyball club. There weren't really a ton of options, but everyone agreed that Oikawa would be the best fit as captain.

The little clip actually had people in tears and they were all just remembering the day that Oikawa was decided as captain. Oikawa was watching the video too, but he leaned in. "So, Hajime... can I ask you something?" Oikawa asked.

That question never lead to something good, but Iwaizumi had to trust Oikawa at that moment. He couldn't just turn the boy down on his birthday. "Yeah, go for it," Hajime had said as he glanced at Oikawa.

When a moment of hesitation went over Oikawa's face, Iwaizumi really seemed to worry what this question could possibly be. "You okay?" Iwaizumi had said, tilting his head a bit, wondering what exactly Oikawa was going to ask him. It really was troublesome for Iwaizumi to see Oikawa struggling this much, but he had to trust that Oikawa was going to ask the question.

"Hah, yeah, I'm good. I just wanted to ask... when am I going to get the thing I really wanted for my birthday?" Oikawa had asked.

If that wasn't a surprise to Hajime, he didn't know what else could be a surprise. The entire thing threw him off and he really wanted to know what it was that Oikawa wanted for his birthday. Wasn't the party good enough? Was he expecting something else? Did Hajime miss something? Wracking his brain, Hajime went back through this last year with Oikawa and he couldn't remember Tooru mentioning a single thing he wanted for his birthday, or something he hinted he wanted, other than the gifts their other friends had given him.

"I feel like a bad friend, but... You may have to tell me what you really wanted for your birthday," Iwaizumi said glumly, looking over to Oikawa with a sheepish look.

It seemed like Oikawa was reaching into his pocket for something, and it was actually upsetting Iwaizumi that he had missed something that Oikawa had wanted for his birthday. It really did look like Oikawa was going to show him a picture on his phone or something. Maybe Iwaizumi would get to see the picture or whatever it was that Oikawa wanted for his birthday.

But that wasn't what was happening in the slightest.

The thing Oikawa was doing was just adjusting his phone in his pocket so it was a little more comfortable for him to be sitting on the ground. Once Oikawa was done adjusting his phone, he smiled a little sheepishly and looked around at the group of people. They were in the back and everyone was more focused on the video to care what Oikawa and Iwaizumi were doing in the back of the room.

After he was sure that no one was looking at him, Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi and he smiled a soft smile.

Everything was happening too quickly. Oikawa leaned in towards Hajime and he thought that Oikawa was going to whisper it to him, but after watching his body language, Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa didn't want to whisper in his ear at all. He realized that Oikawa's lips were going to touch his and there was absolutely nothing that Iwaizumi could do about it..

Their lips touched. Hajime's eyes remained open and he was nearly frozen out of surprise. He hadn't moved for nearly five seconds and just let Oikawa move against his lips. He noticed that Oikawa's eyes were closed and he was really into this. It was right then that Iwaizumi's inner feelings and subconscious mind was yelling at him. It was telling him to kiss Oikawa back. But his immediate thoughts were going insane and all he could think was 'Hah!?'

Right when Hajime's eyes were closing and he started to get into the kiss to start kissing Oikawa back, Oikawa had pulled away. Iwaizumi's eyes snapped open and he was breathless at the moment. Oikawa let out a bit of a giggle and he turned his face. The cutest thing was happening as Oikawa brought the back of his hand to his lips and he held his hand there. He wasn't rubbing away the kiss, he was just trying to hold back his laughter. It was the cutest sight, but Iwaizumi couldn't appreciate it the way he wanted to because he was just thrown off by everything that had just happened.

Had Oikawa really kissed him? Was he in a dream? This really couldn't be happening right now, he thought, but Oikawa was still looking at him and smiling. Once he pulled away his hand, he cleared his throat and bit his lip. "Huh. Well, you're still a great ace, but... I thought you'd be better at kissing, Iwa..." he whispered with a giggle.

That had set a fire inside Iwaizumi right then. Oikawa thought he was a poor kisser? Well, Oikawa was in for a surprise. Iwaizumi felt a growl happening deep within his chest. He looked at Oikawa, gave him that look of 'you really want to do this?' before he reached for Oikawa's face and grabbed his jaw.

The look on Oikawa didn't look exactly frightened, but it had clearly thrown him off. Iwaizumi leaned in and kissed Oikawa with all of his might. This kiss was definitely a more energetic kiss and Iwaizumi put everything he had into the kiss. It was a hungry kiss, too, meaning that Iwaizumi's lips were nearly devouring Oikawa's. But Oikawa was keeping up just fine, a little more prepared than Hajime had been initially. They kissed for what felt like a few minutes before they both pulled away, breathing heavily.

Oikawa looked at Hajime with a grin, tilting his head a bit. "I guess I stand corrected. You're a better kisser than I thought."

Smirking a bit, Iwaizumi felt a little smug about the kiss. But then it hit him like a train and he flinched a bit, looking back at Tooru. "Wait, so... did you really only want to kiss me? Was that everything you wanted for your birthday?" he asked in a whisper, knowing that he couldn't really raise his voice if they didn't want everyone finding out that the pair of them had just kissed.

It was such a random thing to happen, too. Especially at Oikawa's birthday party. "Well, you know, I wanted more than that, but I got the kiss and the kiss was enough. I don't want to be too selfish," Oikawa said as he looked back to the video.

That had to be the biggest load of shit that Iwaizumi had heard in a long time. Oikawa not wanting to be selfish? Since when? It might have just been Iwaizumi's view of Oikawa, but since when did Oikawa not want to be selfish and think of people other than himself? Or think that he had been too selfish and he didn't want to be more selfish than what he had already been?

Hajime got to thinking, and they were still talking about the kiss, right? That act of selfishness, if it had to do anything with the kiss, could have meant very good things for the two of them. Looking at Oikawa and reaching to tap his cheek, he got Oikawa's attention back and he leaned in closer, staring straight into his eyes and he wanted Oikawa's soul to feel his eyes. " _Be selfish, damn it,_ " Hajime said, narrowing his eyes.

When Iwaizumi had said such a thing, Oikawa blinked and he gasped quietly, getting a little more flustered. How much more flustered could he possibly get after this entire party had happened and he had just kissed Iwaizumi? But it was apparently possible for his flustered self to get to new heights. "O-okay... uh, well... you really want me to be more selfish?" Oikawa asked in a whisper.

It wasn't rocket science. There were only a few things that Iwaizumi had ever asked of Oikawa, and this was one of the few. If they had a chance to be together? Hajime absolutely wanted Tooru to be selfish. Iwa nodded and kept his eyes on Oikawa.

They stared at each other for a few more moments before Oikawa looked away and shrugged. "Okay, if you really want me to be selfish... I'm going to say that I've wanted to kiss you for... never mind. I'm just going to say that we are dating now and you are my boyfriend. There. Was that enough selfishness for you?" Oikawa asked.

The smile on Iwaizumi's face couldn't have gotten any bigger when Oikawa had said those words. Iwaizumi was now Oikawa's boyfriend. Nothing had ever felt so right.

He continued on smiling and Oikawa grinned. The birthday boy put his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, leaning in close so the pair could watch the rest of the video that Hajime had put together for his birthday. He was so lucky to have a best friend - and now boyfriend - like Iwaizumi. He really didn't know what he would do without the boy.

After the video had finished, Oikawa had pulled off of Iwaizumi and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Hajime. You're the best, you know that?"

Iwaizumi had to pull himself out of the daze he was in and pull himself back together for the party. The eyes of the party had all been on the pair of boys and he wasn't sure if Oikawa had wanted everyone to know that they had just decided to start dating. It was really very fresh, though, so maybe Iwaizumi would hold off on telling people. "No, Tooru. You're the best. Thank you for your three years of commitment to they Aoba Johsai volleyball club and being the most incredible captain for that last year."

The entire team started to clap and cheer for Oikawa, who had started to tear up and he lunged himself at Iwaizumi, wrapping himself entirely around the boy and hearing as the rest of the team continued to go crazy. "Thank you..." Tooru whispered. The hug felt more personal than what their hugs used to be, but that was probably due to the fact that Oikawa and Iwaizumi had finally decided to make things official between them, when they were running away from it for god only knows what reason and they had been too afraid to admit their feelings.

Once everyone had started to stand up, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had pulled away and looked at each other, giving out an awkward laugh. The party was coming to a close and Oikawa started to feel the exhaustion weighing on him like crazy. It wasn't an easy task being part of the national volleyball team.

People started to leave, wishing Oikawa a happy birthday once again, until it was just Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Makki, and Mattsun left. The four of them sat on the ground and laughed with one another. "So, what's the deal with you two? Are you dating now?" Makki asked with a smirk, leaning back into Mattsun, who held onto the boy and started to rub his arm.

Iwaizumi gasped and he started to deny the accusation, but Oikawa was too quick. "Makki, you hoe. What makes you think that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. He was struggling to keep a straight face and he did his best to keep looking at Makki, but this was just how the two always were and they held the stare for nearly a minute.

"Really? So Mattsun and I didn't see the two of you getting close to each other?" Makki asked. Mattsun let out a quiet laugh and he mouthed 'sorry' to Iwaizumi, shaking his head as Oikawa and Makki continued to have their stare down.

It didn't take more than a minute for Oikawa to break the staring contest they were silently having, but he sighed. "Okay, so... you saw us..." he murmured. "But I'm not embarrassed about it, really. I've wanted to be with you for so long now, Hajime... I don't know how long, really, but it's been a long while now."

Hajime felt his heart start to pound quickly and he wanted it to quiet down. He wanted it to stop, but it wasn't likely to happen. Finally, Makki let out a laugh and he shook his head. "Oikawa, Mattsun and I just saw the two of you getting closer. We didn't know what was going on, so we just guessed what was happening. You just admitted that to me when we had no clue what was happening!" Makki said in a cheerful voice.

That didn't matter though, Iwaizumi thought. He reached to put his arm around Oikawa and pull him in close. "Now you two know. As much as I wanted this birthday to be a surprise for Tooru, it ended up being a bigger surprise for me. I ended up getting everything I wanted. What about you, Tooru?"  
Smiling and looking up to Iwaizumi, he nodded and continued to lean into him. "Yeah. I got more than I could have imagined for this birthday. Thank you again, Hajime."

It took the four of them another hour to clean up and for Makki and Mattsun to part ways. Hajime lingered for a little longer in Oikawa's apartment, not wanting to leave just yet. But when Oikawa walked him to the front door, he stopped Hajime and pulled him back a little. "So... I have a busy schedule in the next few weeks, but... maybe we can go out on a date after one of my practices?"

Hajime realized that the two of them had busy lives and he wondered how it was going to work, now that they were dating, there was nothing he wouldn't do to try to spend time with his boyfriend. "Yeah, just text me and we will figure it all out," Iwaizumi said.

Leaning against the wall and continuing to pull Iwaizumi closer, Oikawa pulled the boy in for another kiss. This time, though, Iwaizumi was a little more prepared for Oikawa randomly kissing him and he kissed back nearly instantly, settling his hand on Oikawa's lower back. When they pulled away, Oikawa let out a sigh. "Or, you know... you could stay the night."

Those words were music to Hajime's ears and he grinned, going in for another kiss. Their relationship was new, but they were fighting dating for too long now. Skipping all of the beginning stuff was probably going to happen, anyway.

If this wasn't the birthday of surprises, Iwaizumi didn't know what could have been.


End file.
